


Valentine's Day

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Dean Winchester, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Ending, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Meet-Cute, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Cas stops by the local coffee shop after work and meets a handsome, single Omega on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 7
Kudos: 212
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was coffeeshop au.

Castiel made sure all the kindergartners had their goody bags full of candy and Valentine Day cards before the bell rang and they all scurried out the room, ready to start their weekend. He followed along behind them, making sure they all went to the bus or into the outstretched arms of their parents. He watched with a smile as kisses were placed on their chubby cheeks by Omega and Alpha parents alike.

He looked up when he heard his name called. He saw one of his students, Allyson, walking up to him while dragging her mother behind her. “Hello Mrs. Avery,” Cas greeted as they got closer.

“Mr. Novak, hello. I hope you had a wonderful day. Happy Valentine’s Day, by the way,” Mrs. Avery said with a bright smile.

Cas struggled to not rub at his neck where a mating mark was absent. At thirty-two years old and an Alpha, Castiel was something of an oddity to have not already found an Omega or Beta to settle down with and raise a family. It wasn’t for lack of trying. It seemed most Omegas didn’t find Castiel intimidating and Alpha enough. He had been told multiple times his lemon honey scent and his love of bees and flowers was too much like an Omega. He had also been informed that no self-respecting Alpha would want to be a kindergarten teacher and he should find a manlier job such as firefighting.

Castiel plastered a smile onto his face, refusing to let his disappointment at spending another Valentine’s Day alone be detected. “Yes, I’ve had a wonderful day and Happy Valentine’s Day to you as well. Allyson had a great day and got lots of cards, didn’t you Allyson?”

The small pup jumped up and down. “Oh yeah! Mommy, I got cards from all my classmates so that means I got fourteen cards. Mr. Novak brought cupcakes and gave all of us one. I had a chocolate one with pink icing and it was soooo good!” She broke free from her mother’s grasp and wrapped her arms around Cas’ leg. “Thank you, Mr. Novak for the cupcake! I hope you get to spend your Valentine’s Day with someone special.”

He knelt to give the little pup a tight hug. “You’re very welcome, I’m glad you liked the cupcakes. I’ll be sure to enjoy Valentine’s Day. Now, why don’t you run along with mommy so that way you can spend the rest of the day together.”

He watched as Allyson went back to her mom and they walked off to their car. Cas headed back to his classroom and packed his stuff up before shutting the lights off and walking down the sidewalk towards his apartment. He only lived fifteen minutes away and chose to walk to work instead of wasting the gas in his car.

As he walked, his mood soured more and more. Everywhere he looked, people were in full celebration of the romantic holiday. Couples were walking hand in hand, Alphas were buying flowers for their Omegas, and he even glanced at one couple who was making out in an alley. Castiel longed for the day when he would be able to do all those things with his very own Omega.

Cas was a few minutes from his house when he decided to stop by the local coffee shop, Angel Café. They were a local family run business that had the best coffee in this part of the city. They offered a wide variety of coffees, cappuccinos, lattes, macchiatos, and other beverages. You could also treat yourself to a scone, croissant, cookie, brownie, and more. Cas had stopped by a few times since he moved to the city almost a year ago. His order had always been fixed perfectly and the owner, Mary, was extremely nice and easy to talk to.

Cas smiled as the bell jingled when he opened the door. He took in a large whiff of the caramel and nutty flavor that always permeated the air. He took a seat at the counter and looked at the menu. He was in the mood to try something different from his normal caramel macchiato and chocolate scone.

A minute later, a man walked up and asked, “Hey there, what can I get for you?”

Cas tore his gaze from the menu to take in the man in front of him. He felt a thousand butterflies take flight inside his stomach as he stared at the gorgeous Omega in front of him. The man had short dirty blonde hair, bright green eyes, plump lips, and a dusting of freckles across his cheeks and nose. Cas’ eyes wandered lower and nearly whimpered at the well-defined abs and shoulders underneath the tight black shirt. This Omega was every wet dream of Cas’ brought to life.

“Uh, you gonna order or just stare at me all day?” The Omega asked with a smirk.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Cas quickly said as he felt a blush spreading across his cheeks. “I swear I’m not that kind of Alpha who ogles every Omega they see. You just caught me off guard.”

The Omega leaned forward and let his arms rest on the counter. “Oh, I did? Exactly what caught you off guard?”

This close, Cas could make out little gold spots in the Omega’s eyes. He felt emboldened at the way the man was grinning at him. “Surely you have to know how handsome you are.”

The Omega lowered his eyes. “Honestly, not really. Most Alpha aren’t impressed with the way I look.”

Cas dropped his hand over one of the man’s. “How in the world could someone not be impressed with your features. You’ve got a smile that lights up a room and your eyes remind me of a peaceful meadow on a bright sunny day.”

“Thanks for the compliment, but I’ve been told dozens of times I’m too muscly and tall for an Omega. I don’t know many Alphas who want a six-foot two Omega who is a hundred and ninety pounds of muscle,” the man said dejectedly.

Cas squeezed his hand. “They were stupid and insecure of their own masculinity. I could give two shits if my Omega is taller or has more muscle than me. It’s what’s on the inside that counts.”

The Omega finally looked up; a small smile plastered on his face. “Thanks. The Omega that gets to call you theirs is really lucky. Hopefully, I’ll find an Alpha like you one day.” Cas was glad that the man no longer smelled like rotten fruit, instead he could detect a sweet apple cinnamon aroma wafting from him.

Cas struggled to keep his own scent in check as he replied, “I wish I had an Omega to call my own. My last relationship was over three years ago when the guy left saying to call him when I learned how to act like a real Alpha. He said I needed to get a strong Alpha musk to mask my own scent because no Alpha should smell like lemon and honey. He also said I needed to get a new hobby besides gardening and beekeeping along with a new job. He made sure I knew that being a kindergarten teacher was not a suitable Alpha job.”

The Omega scoffed. “That dude was an asshole! You seem like a really great guy and one of the most nonjudgmental Alpha’s I’ve ever met. My name’s Dean by the way.” Dean held his hand out for Cas to shake.

Castiel could smell his scent lightening at Dean’s comment. He slid his hand into Dean’s and was surprised how warm but callused the skin was. He didn’t imagine a barista would do much to earn calluses. “Hi Dean, my name is Castiel, but you can call me Cas.”

The Alpha was surprised when Dean shook his hand and then pulled his wrist to his nose. Castiel had never seen such a brazen Omega. Scenting was something one asked permission for before doing, but it seemed Dean didn’t care about such norms. Cas watched as Dean’s nose twitched as the Omega took a deep whiff of the concentrated citrus scent along Cas’ wrist.

Dean whimpered before saying, “Geez, Cas, you smell…”

Cas jerked his wrist away and cradled it against his chest. “I know what I smell like. You don’t need to remind me how un-Alpha my scent is,” Cas said with a growl.

Dean shook his head as he hurried to say, “No, dude, I love your scent! Your one of the few Alpha’s whose scent I do like. Most Alphas have a strong and overbearing scent but yours is really light and sweet. It reminds me of my mom; she has hints of orange in her scent.”

Cas let himself relax and he dropped his hand back to the counter. “I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to offend you. You’re the first Omega who’s ever said that to me. Honestly, I’m glad my scent isn’t very strong because having a comforting scent is important in my line of work. The kids always tell me how much they like it and how it helps calm them down when they get upset.”

“I bet. I had a high school teacher whose scent was nauseating to me. He smelled like rotting fish and I would gag every time I went into his class. I eventually had to get transferred out of there,” Dean described.

“That would be a very unsettling scent. I don’t think I would have stayed in his class either. That’s another good thing about working with kindergartners, they still have that young pup smell and are so far away from presenting that they all still smell sweet.” Cas continued to stare at Dean, and he could feel his inner Alpha howling inside of his head. The words _mate_ and _mine_ were on a loop.

“Yeah, I love the smell of pups. I can’t wait to have my own. Right now, whenever my brother and his mate visit, I get as many pup snuggles as I possibly can to satisfy my inner Omega. My Omega has a big nurturing instinct.” Dean’s eye lit up with a passion as he talked about his family.

Cas forced himself to stay in his seat when all he wanted to do was lean across the counter and bury his nose in Dean’s scent gland. “I too want pups of my own. I’m an only child so I don’t have a niece or nephew I can cuddle but my kids at school help keep that side of my Alpha at bay. He’s really a big softy and loves being surrounded by kids.”

Before Dean could say anything, a woman’s voice rang through the air. “Dean, sweetheart, could you come help me? I need you to get a box off the shelf for me.”

“I’ll be right back, please be here when I return,” Dean begged.

Cas chuckled, “Well, I still haven’t placed my order, so I promise to be waiting.”

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry Cas! We got to talking and I forgot to take your order. What can I get you and I’ll bring it back with me?” Dean’s eyes were wide with panic as he talked.

“Dean,” Cas said softly as he took one of the Omega’s hands in his and started rubbing soothing circles into the skin. “It’s fine. I don’t mind because I’ve been enjoying our conversation. I’d like a venti Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino with extra whipped cream and a strawberry croissant.”

“Alright, got it! I’ll be right back.” Dean hurried away to help with the box and returned five minutes later with Cas’ Frappuccino and croissant.

Cas took an eager sip of the drink and relished at the sugary taste of chocolate that slid over his tongue. “Mmm, this is delicious. I’ve never had it, but I definitely will be getting it again.” He took another sip before picking the croissant up and taking a bite. He moaned as the light buttery flavor of the croissant mixed with the sweetness of the strawberry.

“And here I though Dean was the only one who moaned when he ate food. You should hear him when he eats one of my cherry pies,” Mary Winchester said as she walked up to the counter.

Cas hastily swallowed his bite of food before saying, “Hello Mary. I had no idea Dean was your son. I’ve never seen him the few times I’ve stopped by.”

Mary wrapped her arm around Dean’s waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “That’s because he only helps me out once a week. The rest of the time he’s working at his restoration business. Dean here is one of the best mechanics in the area.”

Dean rolled his eyes at his mother’s praise. “Mom quit exaggerating.” He focused on Cas and mock whispered, “She’s trying to impress you because she wants me mated and with pups of my own.”

Cas’s lips spread into a bright gummy smile. “Well, she doesn’t have to worry about that. I have to say, I’m thoroughly impressed already.”

“In that case, it’s slow, so Dean why don’t you take the rest of the day off? I can handle the rest of the shift on my own,” Mary said.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked.

“Yep, I might even close early and go spend the rest of the holiday with your father. Maybe we can have a romantic dinner and some fun later,” Mary said with a smirk.

“Ugh, mom, I don’t need that mental image in my head,” Dean grumbled. “Just for that, I’m definitely taking the rest of the day off.” He pecked her cheek and said, “I’ll see you Sunday for dinner. Love you.”

“Love you too sweetheart. Don’t forget Sam and Jess will becoming this weekend with the pups,” Mary reminded her son.

“Psh, like I could forget. You know how much I love seeing them and wish they could come visit more. I’ll be over bright and early to help prep anything,” Dean said as he walked around the corner to join Cas.

Mary walked away, letting the two have some alone time. Dean waited for Cas to finish his croissant and drink before asking, “So, you’re single and I’m single and it’s Valentine’s Day. Maybe we could rectify the whole us being single?”

Cas turned to face Dean. “Only if you’re ok with a sweet-smelling Alpha who loves flowers and honeybees and makes a living by teaching small children.”

Dean cupped Cas jaw and stared into ocean blue eyes. “As long as you don’t mind a tough Omega who owns a business, doesn’t submit, and has a pie obsession.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Cas whispered before closing the space between them and sealing his mouth over Dean’s. The kiss was gentle and spoke of a wonderful future together.

Some Time Later

Cas left the school and walked down the sidewalk to the little coffeeshop he stopped by every day. He grinned as the bell jingled overhead as he headed for the counter. His eyes lit up when he saw a certain blonde-haired Omega behind the counter. He slid into a seat with a soft, “Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas,” Dean replied as he set the glass he was drying down. “How was your day Alpha?”

Cas sighed. “Melancholy as always. The last day of school is both joyous and sad. I love seeing how much my little ones have grown over the year but it’s so hard to let them go onto the next grade. How was your day?”

Dean shrugged. “It was alright. Some Alphas came in and hit on me. They said they could show me a good time and what it felt like to be owned by a real Alpha.”

Cas’ scent deepened with rage at what Dean said. “They did what?”

“Easy babe,” Dean said, leaning forward so Cas could get a whiff of his calming apple cinnamon scent. “I told them I didn’t need them because I have my very own Alpha who shows me a good time all the time and he doesn’t have to own me to do it.”

Cas leaned forward to bury his nose in Dean’s scent gland before scenting down his neck until he came to the crescent shaped scar at the base of the Omega’s neck. He placed a tender kiss to the mating mark and shivered when he felt Dean do the same to his own mating mark. “I will never own you honeybun, but I’m so glad I get to call you mine.”

“There’s no other Alpha I’ll ever want. I love you Cas,” Dean whispered in the Alpha’s ear.

“I love you too.” Cas pulled away before remembering something. “Hey, did you go to the doctor’s this morning?”

“Yep.”

“What did they say? Are you ok?” Cas asked with concern.

“I’m just fine Alpha. In fact, I’m more than fine,” Dean said with a bright smile.

Cas titled his head. “Dean, you’ve been throwing up for five days straight. That’s not fine.”

“It is when you’re in my condition,” Dean replied. “The doctor said it’s weird that I started having morning sickness before my scent changed but it’s not unheard of.”

Cas shook his head. “Why would your scent change and what do you mean morn…. Oh my god, Dean, are you?”

Dean walked around the counter before grabbing Cas’ hand and placing it on his stomach. He looked at Cas who had tears swimming in his eyes. “Congratulations Alpha, you’re going to be a daddy. I’m pregnant!”

“Oh honeybun, that’s wonderful news,” Cas exclaimed as he pulled Dean into a tight hug.

“Yeah, I’ve been going crazy with anticipation. I wanted to call, but I know how important the last day of school is.” Dean snuggled even closer into his Alpha’s body. “Thank you, Cas for giving me everything I always dreamed of.”

Cas caught Dean’s mouth in a passionate kiss before saying, “It’s I who should be thanking you. You’ve made every one of my dreams come true. I love you so much!” Cas took Dean home and showed him just how much he loved his Omega.


End file.
